Diferencias
by Musaga
Summary: Mi odio por Kikumaru, no sólo es deportivo ¡eso sería tan ordinario! ¿de verdad creen que a alguien como yo le preocuparía algo tan banal? Si creen que si ¡Vaya que no me conocen! Lo que envidio de él, es que tenga el romance que nunca tendré. Dirty Pair


¡Saludos! Después de algunos meses sin subir nada por aca, vengo de volada a dejar un drabb que amenazaba con transformarse en un fic largo, muy largo.

Esta historia esta enfocada a otra de mis parejas favoritas, algo complicado de explicar, pues casi no escribo nada de ellos, pero en fin, que se le va hacer, ya sabemos donde pongo mi esfuerzo *coffsleepcoff*. Vaya, como les iba diciendo, la historia se estaba extendiendo más de la cuenta ¿por qué? muy simple en verdad, Gakuto tiene mucho que contar sobre su _tensai._

Pareja: Dirty Pair (Oshitari/Gakuto)

*Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

Dedicatoria: Principalmente al ocio; después a Holly mi eterno apoyo, Sakuno, Fallon, Zafiro... ¡Vale, a todos!

* * *

**Diferencias**

Seguramente la mitad de los aficionados del tennis juvenil, se han de preguntar lo siguiente:

**¿Por qué detesto a Kikumaru Eiji?**

Primeramente es cosa que ¡no les importa!

Tantas especulaciones y todas ellas con un cuarto de verdad. Si, si, es acróbata al igual que yo, uno de menor categoría ¡obviamente! Al igual que se jacta de pertenecer al equipo más fuerte de la región, error común que cometen todos aquellos que no pertenecen al Hyotei, yo si pertenezco a la mejor escuadra. Como quiera que sea esas son razones vacías y simples, algo escuetas, mis razones para detestarlo son más estructuradas que eso.

¿En verdad creían que sólo siento por él apatía deportiva? ¡Dioses! Pareciera que no me conocen. Pues ahí les va el hilo negro de mi condenada existencia; vayamos por partes, él muy descaradamente va por la vida presumiendo ser el mejor tenista acróbata, situación que en verdad pasa a segundo termino en mi lista de "razones para odiar a Kikumaru". Por otro lado va por la vida con bandera de amor y paz ¡maldiciones que la vida no es tan perfecta! O el tipo es un hipócrita o de verdad alguien tiene que abrirle los ojos.

La vida a veces es difícil, sólo que algunos tenemos más talento para afrontar los problemas. ¿Qué más presume? ¡Ah si! Aquí llega la razón de mi furia, ratos de frustración y maldiciones al aire conjuradas en su contra. Presume su fabulosa relación con Syusuke Fuji, el majestuoso diamante del Seigaku. ¿Pareja de ensueño? ¡Pareja de ridículos enamorados! En especial el pelirrojo cretino que no se cansa de empalagar al popular genio; ¿qué no se harta Fuji de la conducta de Kikumaru? Parece que no.

**¿La Dream Pair es la Dirty Pair del Seigaku? ¡Ni hablar!**

Me pregunto de ¿dónde demonios salió esa afirmación? Osea si, ellos son genio y acróbata, al igual que Yuushi y yo, pero creanme, hay diferencias.

A final de cuentas, en cada torneo, cada partido todos debemos tragarnos las escenas que esos dos se montan, ¡ah pues escenitas como las que ahora nos están regalando los señoritos! Desde darse besos fugaces hasta abrazos melosos en las gradas, burlas de sus amigos haciendo hincapié en lo mucho que se quieren; digo que en Seigaku esten acostumbrados a ver dichos numeritos de niñitas jugando al feliz matrimonio, no quiere decir que los demás tengamos que soportar sus babosadas. La mejor opción sería cerrar los ojos y no prestarles atención.

Sólo basta con ignorarlos y olvidar que existen… el problema es que no puedo dejar de mirar, menos cuando son tan evidentes y se manifiestan sin palabras ese amor que pasa de la amistad a un romance de pareja, es difícil no apretar los puños y la mandíbula ahogando así todo el coraje que ruega por explotar. ¿Por qué odio a Kikumaru? Porque ¡envidio por completo su relación! Me hace hervir la sangre que Yuushi, mi amante, este a mi lado fingiendo que no existo, que huya de mi tacto cuando siente mi mano rozar la suya, detesto tanto que ni siquiera sea capaz de susurrarme un "te quiero" cuando el imbécil de Kikumaru grita sin vergüenza alguna un "te quiero Fujiko" y se le cuelga como un koala a su madre. Por eso lo envidio, por tener eso que yo quiero y tanto deseo, por tener a un genio que no le importa lo tonto que pueda llegar a ser, y que por el contrario, sonría ante cada bobada que yo haga…

**Fuji acepta a Eiji tal como es, Yuushi me soporta, más no me acepta...**

Mi tensai es tan apático que termina arrebatandome cualquier sentimiento de romance, me roba las intensiones de ser dulce, de sentirme amado por una vez, de no ser sólo el acróbata berrinchudo y soberbio que tanto envidian y critican en las demás escuelas, Mukahi Gakuto siempre será motivo de habladurías relacionadas con Kikumaru, siempre Kikumaru. ¿Por qué él si puede tener lo que yo ni en sueños tendré? ¡Y no me digan que es el glorioso precio que hay que pagar por ser un Hyotei! que la gloria no esta ligada al amor, porque de ser asi, el capitán no suspiraría por mi rubio amigo que prefiere dormirse en su pecho a tener sexo con él.

O quizás yo soy quien esta mal, por creer que una relación se basa sólo en lo físico y no en las conexiones del corazón, pero ¿qué puedo decir? si es lo único que recibo de mi amante, no hay tiempo ni moral para el amor entre los brazos de mi _tensai._

¿Ahora lo ven? La Dirty Pair no es tan igual a la pareja de ensueño del Seigaku, y yo no soy ni la mitad de feliz de lo que Kikumaru es, tal vez algún día…

En algo tenía que ser mejor ese pelirrojo, lastima que él sea mejor en lo que más deseo destacar, el tennis al lado del amor, poco importa.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Olviden la palabra drabb! siempre es lo mismo conmigo jaja. ¡Gracias por leer!

_P.D: Holly hoy ¿qué haremos? _


End file.
